


Scorch Marked

by CookieDancer



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markipler egos
Genre: Dark(dom)/Jack(sub), Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDancer/pseuds/CookieDancer
Summary: Wooo! Second story! So, I had this idea after joining this amazing Discord server made by the lovelyPoemIsDeadshe also beta'd my writing and I'm so grateful for her. GO CHECK HER STUFF OUT GUYS IT IS AMAZING!So basically this story is about Jack hearing about the crossroads demon and he goes to summon him as a joke. He doesn't think it will work until a sexy grey demon makes an appearance and makes Jack an offer he can't refuse~





	1. Make Me Forget

The cold began to eat away at Jack as he stood at the four corners of the deserted road. He sighed - he didn’t know what to expect from this. It was initially a joke. He came down here out of spite, anger. He’d been on the end of his rope ever since his break up with Mark - it ended on a sour note when he found those three other “Baby”s on his phone. They had a big fight, Mark said he invaded his privacy Jack said he betrayed his trust. Mark moved out and left Jack a broken mess on the floor. For the past two months Jack had done everything to forget about Mark - he drinks, he goes out every night, he’s damn sure he’s slept with every guy and girl within a ten-mile radius. Nothing helped dull this ache. He loved him. Mark was someone he could have pictured spending his whole life with. How easy those pictures burn. 

 

Now he was standing here in the dead of the night, shivering cold in hopes of summoning a demon. He had been half drunk when one of the older regulars at the bar suggested he go and, “make a deal with the ol’ fork tongue himself!” Jack had laughed it off at first, then for more laughs, he decided to research more into the idea. The more he learned the less ridiculous it became. He found it simple enough; find a dirt road that broke off into four paths, come with strong intentions of invoking a demon - it didn’t have to be a specific one. He read a lot about bringing a box of graveyard dirt, a black cat bone (a chicken bone painted black could substitute) and a photograph of the person making the deal. He didn’t know how he was going to get his hands on a bone, much less some graveyard dirt. Digging deeper he found that those were just optional but one must have very strong intentions to summon them without the items. 

 

It was getting late and Jack was getting colder with every passing minute. He rolled his eyes and sighed out. He knew this wasn’t going to work, just a silly gimmick that he had fallen prey to. He turned to go back to his car when he grew incredibly dizzy as a low creaking filled his ears. His vision wavering as the very world around him expanded and split. He stumbled trying to hold onto anything stable, hands out in front of him until they collided with a solid figure in a suit. Jack blinked. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up to the figure and nearly choked. He was grey, monochrome, the world around him seemed drained of color. Standing tall, hands behind his back, he just watched Jack unmoving. His eyes. Deep amber eyes bore their way into Jack’s very soul, making him feel vulnerable and exposed. Jack gaped at the figure before jumping back, “S-sorry. I, uh, I didn’t see ye there.” He gulped. Was this his demon? Jack studied his face more, his heart aching a bit - he looked just like Mark. If it weren’t for those eyes and grey color he could be his twin. 

 

The demon gruffed, adjusting his suit before he finally spoke. God, even his voice resembled Mark’s, deep, chest filled rumbles. “What is it you seek?” Jack blinked at him. Right. He came here to make a deal, he wanted to forget Mark. He didn’t want to feel anymore, didn’t want this heavy burden in his chest anymore. He was willing to do anything.  _ Anything.  _ “I want you to make me forget him. Help me not feel this anymore. I’m done hurting.” It just slipped past his lips, he wasn’t thinking of the consequences to come with making a deal with the demon but he didn’t care. Not now. Not as the demon stared him down with those eyes, those hungry eyes. They wanted something desperately and Jack was willing to give, he knew that. The demon -  _ Dark... _ his name was Dark - pulled his mouth into a devious smirk, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Is that all you truly want? You want to forget, him. I can give you what you want, but I can also give you so much  _ more _ .” His hot breath ghosting the shell of his ear as he spoke. Jack didn’t know when he moved behind him but nothing mattered outside his alluring voice and dominating presence. 

 

Jack’s heart quickened, licking his lips he nodded. “Anything. Anything to forget him for a while. To forget what he did to me.” He felt pathetic as the words fell from his lips but he pushed past the shame. He needed this. Dark’s smile only grew under Jack’s desperation, drinking in his pain and ache, intoxicating almost. “Anything?” He purrs, eyes heavy with the delicious taste of anguish. Jack nodded again, “Yes, anything. What are your terms? I know these things come with...conditions.” Dark nodded, regaining an air of business, “Yes, you must agree to my terms as I agree to yours.You must tell me what exactly it is you want. Then, we seal the deal.” Dark cracked his neck, eyes studying Jack. He pursed his lips - he could have anything, anything he was willing to give up his soul for. “I just want to forget Mark. Forget the pain he caused me. Forget his name. All I want is to forget him.” He held back tears as he spoke. Any rational person would have moved on, found a new lover and led a happier life. But not Jack. Here he was standing in the middle of crossroads with someone who may or may not actually be a demon making a deal to give up his soul just to forget Mark. 

 

Dark nodded, “Very well. Then let’s shake on it.” 

 

“Wait, what about your part of the deal? What do you want from me?” 

 

Dark tilted his head and smirked, Jack shivered but not from the cold. “You’ll see soon enough, Jack. Nothing you aren’t already willing to give up. For now, let us shake on it and I’ll make all the hurt go away. I’ll make you forget him.” Dark circled Jack, his dulcet voice filling his ears, a mix of emotions overtaking the Irishman. He was calm. Dark made him feel content despite being a looming figure, and Jack was calm, and hungry and wanting. He licks his lips, mind racing with decisions. e wanted to back out yet something was pulling him in. He felt an unnatural pull towards Dark. This figure shrouded in mystery and deceit. Jack knew he just wanted his soul, so why the mystery? His lips twitched in anticipation - he knew what he wanted, his mind clouded with anger and an insatiable want for this mysterious figure. 

 

Dark extended a grey hand, Jack could feel the same pull he felt earlier, this energy he couldn’t describe. He gulped, taking his hand but as soon as they made contact, a searing pain shot through his palm, crawling it’s way up his arm, centering on his shoulder. He screamed as his knees buckled, eyes watering from the unimaginable pain. Dark just smiled on, relishing in Jack’s misery. He pulled his hand away making Jack nearly fall over. His chest heaved as he recollected himself, the pain dulling down. “Wh-what the fuck was that?!” Angry eyes shot up at the demon, a hand rubbing the raw, burning skin. “You’re mine now kitten. As part of our deal, I make the pain go away and you give yourself to me.” He smiled running one of his long fingernails under his chin tilting Jack’s head up. “I’ll see you tonight.” And with that, he was gone leaving Jack hurt and confused. He headed home, mind heavy, thinking what the hell he got himself into.    

 

When he got home, he barely had enough energy to get into pj’s but managed. As he lay in bed, drifting closer to sleep, he stared at the scorched skin on his shoulder. It was real, he could still feel the heat rising from it. He applied some medicine and a bandage but the dull ache wouldn’t go away. He’ll deal with the rest of it in the morning, now sleep was calling to him. He said he was coming tonight but he was so tired, his eyes grew so heavy and he was soon fast asleep. 

 

His dreams were peaceful until they begin to warp back to the crossroads. He was back with the demon, the creature staring at Jack as he circled around like a tiger stalking its prey, eyes burning into him. He ran a clawed hand under his chin, nails grazing the skin, threatening to pierce his delicate skin but they never do. He just left red trails from his neck down to his chest. Jack shuddered under his touch - he wanted more. Jack pressed himself against the demon, whining, running a hand under his shirt fingers, kneading his hot flesh. The demon growls, eyes flashing dark as he throws Jack and he lands on a bed.  _ His _ bed. Dark approached him, eyes glowing in the inky blackness. He wedged himself between Jack’s thighs, pushing him down onto the bed, leaning over him. Jack, so receptive, just stares up at him, eager like a child receiving a toy. Dark lavished in his stare before going to work. 

 

He worked Jack’s shirt and pants off, his body glowed under his touch, hot fingers burned their way down his stomach, and Jack shuddered, arching his back at the touch. So receptive. Jack could sense nothing but him, he smelled of hot ash and burning pine. His body was strong and muscles bulge beneath his skin as he maneuvered around Jack. Lips tasting of sweet cinnamon as warm kisses trail from his mouth to his neck, to his shoulders, ghosting across his collarbone. Jack couldn’t take it anymore - he  _ wanted _ him. He wanted him inside him,  _ now _ . Jack tugs at Dark’s shirt, digging into the soft material, dancing across the fabric. His fingers fumbled to hook the hem of Dark’s pants as a needy moan escaping him. Dark just smiled playfully, allowing Jack to remove his clothes, smiling as he trailed a hand down Dark’s chest, his skin so smooth and warm. Dark purred under his touch, leaning down and sucking at the connecting bridge between his neck and shoulder. Jack’s breath hitched, dragging nails down Dark’s clean chest leaving light pink marks, like unfinished roads. They kissed and touched and caressed until Dark felt Jack was ready, and pinned his arms above his head firmly. 

 

Fire, that was the best word to describe how Jack’s body felt just then as Dark buried himself deep into Jack. His body trembling with every thrust of his hips, Jack could only manage half choked moans, Dark hitting his prostate just right. He could barely keep it together, his body had never felt this before. This pain, this burning he felt elicited sensations in him he never knew he had. It hurt, everything hurt but it was _ nice _ . His body ached with pleasure from pain and he knew nothing but the pain, his sheets, and Dark. Oh God, Dark. He made Jack forget, made him feel wanted, made his body feel desired and it brought out this animal inside that Jack never thought he had caged. It was hungry and wild and screamed for nothing but Dark, it wanted him and only him. In that moment, in this lust filled adventure of his. He cried out for him as he felt the fire in his belly slowing making its way to his throbbing member. Dark’s grip on his thighs tightened and his thrust got deeper, more meaningful as they both approached orgasm. Jack reached back running frantic hands through Dark’s hair tugging harshly against the strands earning him a deep growl from his chest. A hand left Jack’s hip, burying itself in his hair, pulling him forward only to come back around to shove his face into the bed. He held a tight grasp on his neck as he fucked him deep into the mattress. Jack gritted his teeth, choked moans falling from his lips only rising in pitch the closer he got to release. Dark brought the hand from his neck to his length and began to pump him to the rhythm of his thrusts. He leaned down, hot breath fanning against his cheeks, Jack could feel his smirk as he spoke“Cum for Daddy.”

 

On command he does so, Jack screaming as he reached the tip of his climax, his name punctuating every small buck of his hips. Dark, Dark,  _ Dark _ ! He could feel Dark’s muscles tense, teeth sinking harshly into the meat of his shoulder as he came as well. A deep rumble resonating in his throat as he rode both of them through their orgasms. 

 

Jack collapsed onto the bed, short, shaky breathes the only thing he can manage. Dark slipped out of him with a satisfied groan, looming over Jack, studying him in all his post-coital glory. Jack turned to look up at him - he wanted to see him too. His blown, pleasure-filled eyes, kiss-swollen lips, red marks that line his shoulder blades and chest. He looked dangerous the way his eyes still looked hungry even after sex. How full and dark they were. Jack studied his facial expressions as he watched him - he looked pleased and that was all he needed. Propping himself up on his elbows, he closed the small distance between their lips. It wasn’t a greedy kiss, it was slow and tired, more of an afterthought kind of kiss. Lazy and affectionate, Jack needed it and Dark returned it with just the right amount of affection and tenderness. He knew what Jack needed, and he would provide. On his terms at least. Pulling away a crooked grin played on his lips at Jack’s gentle whine, brushing the hair out of Jack’s face as he locked eyes with him. “That is only a taste of what I can give you.” A low chuckle filled the room as Dark shoved him onto his back. 

 

Jack shot up in bed, eyes wildly searching his room. Sweat beading down his forehead, panting heavily he ran a shaky hand through his hair trying to collect his thoughts. What the fuck was that? He’s never had a dream like that before. Sure, he’d had plenty of sex dreams, many of which involve his celebrity crushes but that...that was something else. It didn’t feel like a dream, more like he was in another plane of existence where he could sense everything. He could still feel his kisses against his skin, his fiery nails still pressed into his thighs. It was like a ghost of him was still there, still bombarding his senses, the sweet smell of heavy ash lingered in the air. He took a few moments to collect himself as the memory of the dream faded slowly, trying to will his erection to go away. He was too tired to deal with it now, feeling as though he’d gotten little sleep last night, and he sighed as he threw off the blankets. A cold shower would beat him into submission. 

 

Getting ready for the shower, he began to strip down when he noticed a bruise on his lower thigh. He raised an eyebrow confused - he didn’t remember when he got that. Maybe he thrashed around in his dream, which made sense considering...Only when he was fully naked did he see the rest of his marks. Bruises, scratch marks and bite marks littered his upper torso and thighs. He examined each mark, each bruise poking it enough to get a response, wincing in pain each time. These were fresh, new marks that he didn’t have the other day. He must have gotten these...last night. He felt dizzy, weird. How was this possible? He didn’t remember Dark physically entering his room, much less how they ended up like that last night. He never thought it would actually work. He went home believing he hallucinated the whole thing due to lack of sleep. This...this was real and he had the marks to prove it. Jack showered until the bathroom became a part-time sauna, dressed and as he downed his third cup of coffee after playing back all the past events he decided 

 

He wanted more.


	2. Update(I'm So Sorry)

I want to start this off by apologizing profusely. I'm sorry for not keeping up with the story and I'm sorry for those who were enjoying it and looking forward to the coming chapters. I've been doing some thinking and after looking at the story and the plot I had outlined I have come to the decision that I may need to pull the story and redo it from the beginning. I like the idea of it and I want to keep that but I don't think I had a very strong beginning for where I wanted the story to go. I don't feel I really put a lot of thought into the story and I want to make it better. I really like this story and I want to do it justice and do better with it. So I think what I'm going to do is pull the story for now and really work on a better opening so it flows easier and will actually make sense with a decent plot. 

 

Again, I'm so sorry for those who were hoping for an actual update but I promise I will be working on this story more in the future. I hope none of you are too disappointed. I'm thankful for everyone being so patient with me and my shit updating. 

 

Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> WOWIE I WAS SO NERVOUS PUBLISHING THIS! 
> 
> Again, thank you to my friend Ryo for betaing this story for me! She really is amazing you guys, go check her out! I would also like to thank all the lovelies in the Discord that cheered me on to write this. I don't write fanfiction a lot and this was really fun to write! So I hope ye enjoyed and I will be back with another chapter soon! 
> 
> Love ya and thanks for reading!
> 
> Cookie~


End file.
